


The Other Bed

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [584]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: heya I'm the anon that requested sam/dean.fem!reader and oh my god it was so hot thanks so much!!! can you please write what they did the rest of the night on the other bed?? it would be so awesome if you could write it! (though it's fine if you don't want to write a sequel to it, I know some writers don't do that) anyways, keep up the awesome writing! xxx





	The Other Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Pick-Up (564)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284354)
> 
> Also, just a little side note....these prompts that I'm posting here is stuff that i wrote 3 years ago in 2014 and then on. I'm posting everything from the beginning of my blog to what I've posted recently (and I don't think people are totally realizing that). I know that my writing wasn't the best back then, and hopefully I've gotten better since three years ago, and I get that some stuff is kinda wonky and inaccurate, but I can't really do much cause this is just how I wrote it back then. Just wanted to make that clear.

Sam and Dean brought you out and the three of you lie on the other bed, relaxing in each other’s warmth, listening to the sound of each other’s breathing.

After a few moments, Dean and Sam start kissing you up and down your body. Sam’s lips latch against one of your nipples, and Dean’s mouth against your pussy, tongue flicking against your clit, and you moan.

A few of Sam’s fingers slip in your mouth, keeping your mouth preoccupied, as their mouths work over you.

A few of Dean’s fingers slip inside your pussy and start to slowly work in and out, and you whimper around Sam’s fingers.

You can feel Dean and Sam working around and in you and you tremble, moaning around Sam’s fingers.

Sam’s lips leave your nipple, and his fingers slip from your mouth, giving you a light kiss and a grin.

“Fuck, you must be so aroused right now.” Sam grinned, and you nod, mouth open, panting and moaning. Sam laughed, and you could feel Dean chuckle against your pussy. “Good.”

Sam’s lips attached to your other nipple, one hand going to play with the other, while his fingers slipped back in your mouth, and you suck on them eagerly.

You can feel your orgasm rise in you, and you whimper around Sam’s fingers, when everything stops, and you cry out.

“Don’t want you to come to soon.” Dean grins, face shining with your juices. He kisses up your body, before he kisses you and you taste yourself.

“Oh god…” You moan against Dean’s lips, and Dean laughs softly, nipping your lower lip.

He pulls back, and looks at Sam. “Keep playing with her tits and mouth Sammy. I wanna see.” Dean says.

Sam goes back to worrying at one of your nipples with his mouth, the other with his fingers as you suck on his fingers, and you see from the corner of your eye as Dean starts to jerk off, and you moan, seeing how hard his cock is.

“Want me to fuck you?” Dean asks.

You nod, and moan around Sam’s fingers, and Dean smiles, moving back to your pussy, and spreading your legs, sinking inside slowly, and you moan, as he starts to fuck you.

“Fuck….” Dean groans, hips pumping, rubbing your clit while the other wraps around your hip.

You try to rise to meet Dean’s thrusts, but Dean is pining you down, and Sam is still over you, so all you can do is writhe beneath the two.

“God she’s fucking loving this Sam.” Dean grins as he pants. “Fuck, she’s so nice.

You start babbling around Sam’s fingers and he pulls them away.

“Gotta come. Gotta come.” You moan out.

“Yeah? Gonna com all over my cock? Come on baby, come.” Dean growls, and suddenly Sam and Dean’s ministrations start to speed up and you cry out, coming.

Dean slides out of you and Sam and Dean position themselves over you, jerking off, and they come, white ropes splayed across your body.

The two pant, before they move over you, licking up the mess, giving each other kisses during it, and you moan softly, watching them, before they drop, one on each side.

“Think that’s enough fun for now.” Dean murmurs softly. “The three of us should rest.”

You nod, and feel Dean and Sam press close as your eyes shut, wrapped in their embrace.

Fuck, tonight was good.


End file.
